Possible Happiness
by Agustine822000
Summary: World traveller meets private investigator.
1. Chapter One

At 2 years old, Buffy Anne Summers was practically an orphan, travelling with her socialite grandmother, Arlene Dawson. After l0 years of seeing, doing, and tasting everything the entire world had to offer, except for tobacco, drugs, and lovemaking, Buffy got her first period, thus ending her trip around the world. After a year back in a normal high school, she left with her grandmother, who had been married for the past 3 months to her Parisian diplomat husband. In the past l5 months, Buffy, unfortunately, had only had her period 4 times. After 3 months of being on birth control pills, to regulate her periods, she was ready to go.

For the next 9 years, they travelled the world, seeing, doing, and tasting everything again. Spending a week in each major city and town in the world, Buffy worked for 3 families. For the first 18 hours of her employment, she would organize all of their papers, saving all of the documents on disks. For the next l8 hours of her employment, she would take that time to organize the rest of the house from top to bottom, taking all of the unnecessary items to the Salvation Army, Recycling Centre, and Food Drive, de-cluttering the house completely.

In between those working hours, when she had her 6 hour break, she would take a shower, have dinner, then get cleaned up before leaving for her date with her employer's son, all of them having a son her age. If the son wasn't her age, though, but a maximum of 4 years older or two years younger, she went out with him anyway. After dancing, pictures in the photo booth, and dessert, they went back to his house, where they spent the next hour or two having the most incredible, orgasmic, mind-blowing sex. Of course it was like that every time with all of her lovers, but she enjoyed it every time. After making love in the shower, he went to sleep, while she got to work on the house. After the papers were done, she just had the house to do before she moved onto the next house, and the next son.

By the time she had turned 22, now an orphan after her step-grandfather had killed her grandmother, thus going to jail, she was ready to go back to California. Except for tobacco and drugs, she had experienced everything the entire world had to offer. Getting on the next plane to Sunnydale, all her stuff in one backpack, she was relieved to be back on American soil, so to speak. With in a week, she had paid for her own house, car, and accessories, as well as 4 years of insurance and bills, all in cash. With only $200.00 left, she bought some clothes and groceries. Once she had everything she needed, she went to apply for her first job in America. 


	2. Chapter Two

Since she was so good at filing and really fast at typing, she decided to go for a secretarial position. After 3 weeks of waiting, though, she got the call from Angel Investigations, a private investigation firm here in Sunnydale. Dressing appropriately for her interview, she left her house.

Arriving at the agency, dressed in tan dress pants, matching high heeled dress shoes, and a white sleeveless blouse, with her hair up, she sat down on the leather couch, waiting for the head honcho to show. After an hour had gone by, the brunette at the desk said, "You can go in now, Miss Summers." "Thank you."

"Hello Miss Summers, please sit down." "Hi." "I'm Wesley, this is my wife Cordelia." "Nice to meet both of you." "Angel is delayed, but he assures us from reading your resume that you are perfect for the job." "Uh, thank you." "You're welcome. So, if you're able, we would like for you to start at 8:00 am tomorrow morning. Fred will show you where to go." "The girl outside?" "Yes. She and Cordelia are Angel's sisters, and the 2 other partners in the firm." "Oh. Alright. Thank you for this opportunity, sir." "You're welcome."

Exiting the office, she waved goodbye to Fred, not noticing where she was going. Colliding with someone, she dropped her purse, spilling the contents onto the floor. What horrified her the most were the dozen condoms that spilled out. Quickly stuffing them inside her bag, she stood up, completely embarrassed.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to bump into you." "It's alright, no harm done." Looking up, she found herself gazing into the darkest eyes she had ever seen. "I'm sorry, sir." "I'm Angel Rourke, I run this agency." "Hi. I'm Buffy Summers, your new secretary." "Really. Great. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?" "Yes, but only until 6:00 pm." "Why?" "I have a job at the Bronze as the new bartender, from 8:00 pm - 2:00 am." "I see." "I hope it won't be a bother, Mr. Rourke." "Just Angel. It won't be a problem at all." "Great. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Seeing the look on her brother's face, Cordelia said, "Angel, please don't do it." "Do what?" "Have an affair with Buffy. Unless you've forgotten, you're married, for the past 8 years. Granted, both Fred and I hate Darla, but she's your wife and the mother of your twins, Connor and Caleb." "I know. But I married Darla when I was l8, after being with her for 6 years. She's been my only lover. How will I know what else is out there if I don't try?"

Slapping him, Fred interrupted him. "Darla may be a slut and a freak, but you made a vow to her, sacred vows that you can't break for a fling, no matter how pretty she is." Placing a kiss on each of his sister's foreheads, he said, "I know what I'm doing. Darla's been sleeping with Lindsey McDonald for the past 2 years. And unless you've forgotten, they have a son named Lindsey Jr. She's also 3 months pregnant with his next child. So it won't matter if I make love with Buffy." Going into his office, he closed the door, looking forward to tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter Three

The Next Morning

Dressed in brown dress pants and a black sleeveless v-neck vest, Buffy came in, carrying a tray of coffee from STARBUCKS, as well as a travel mug of hot chocolate for herself. Placing the tray on Fred's desk, she put down the bag of chocolate croissants as well, arranging them on a styrofoam plate. Just as she had finished, she straightened, seeing Fred and Cordelia staring at her.

"Hey, I brought coffee and croissants." "Are you planning to go after Angel?" "What?" "He's very vulnerable right now. His wife of 8 years has a 14 month old son with his former brest friend and is 3 months pregnant with said former's second child. She's been Angel's only lover, and he desperately wants to have an affair with you." "Really. Well rest assured, chicas, as long as that hottie's married, I'll remain completely untouchable." Going to Angel's office, she brought him a coffee and a croissant, eager to get to work.

"Buffy, hi. How are you?" "Fine. What would you like me to do?" Opening the filing cabinet, he pulled out a whole stack of papers. "Although people like the job that I do for them, I abhor organization. So if you could type these, colour co-ordinate them, then save them on disks, labelled of course, then it will be all good." "Great. When do you need these files by?" "By 6:00 pm on Friday, which gives you 5 whole days to get it done." "Good. Just show me the computer or typewriter I'll be using then I'll get right to work."

As she suspected, he placed her at the desk directly across from his. Sitting down, she turned on the computer, setting up the two picture frames she had in her purse at all times...picture of her and her grandma on her 21st birthday, and the last picture of her and her parents when she was 2 years old.

"Angel, quick question. How may years has the agency been in existence?" "Five. Why?" "I was going to organize the notes by year, unless you had a specific preference." "No, that's fine." "Ok." 


	4. Chapter Four

After lunch, Buffy was about to go into his office when she heard screaming on the other side. Setting her bag on the counter, she said, "I'm guessing Angel's wife is in there with him." "Yeah. Apparently she wants a divorce."

"Really." After a few moments of silence, she said, "I took all of those files home earlier. While things cool down here I'll be at home doing the typing." "You don't have to leave," Wesley said. "He needs some space, and if I know Darla's type, which I think I do, she'll freak if I'm here now."

She had just about made it out the door when she felt a cold, relentless prescence in the room. "You tart, come back here," Darla screamed. Grabbing Buffy, Darla pulled her hair, pushing her to the floor. "You screwed my husband, didn't you, you whore?" Lifing her high heeled shoe, she kicked Darla, getting away from her. "First of all, I just met Angel yesterday, his entire family here the whole time. And secondly, I do not sleep with men, or boys for that matter, who are in committed relationships. Finally," punching Darla, she said, "How dare you get pregnant twice with another man's child, Angel's best friend of all people. Unless you've forgotten, marriage vows are sacred. So don't even try to pin anything on me. You have nothing to say about being hurt."

Before she left she spoke over her shoulder. "Congratulations for your pregnancy, Darla." Giving Darla an evil look, Angel went after Buffy. 


	5. Chapter Five

Running outside, Angel caught her just as she was about to get into her car. "Buffy, wait." "What do you want Angel?" "I have to know if there's any chance of a meaninful relationship for the two of us." "Honestly?" "Please." "Yes." Smiling, he was about to kiss her, she she backed away, extending her hand. "Nothing will happen between us until 6 months after your divorce is official." "Why?" "I want to be able to be with you, without the slightest miniscule chance that you will suddenly change your mind and go back to Darla." "I couldn't. She's hurt me too much." "Well then, exactly 6 months after your divorce, you may then ask me out for a proper date. Until then, we're just boss and secretary, nothing more." Getting into her car, she congratulated herself for sounding so calm and tactful, when all she wanted to do was make wild passionate love to him. Backing out of her parking spot, she left, going home.

Eight Months Later

After two months of mandatory marriage council sessions, both deciding that they should simply be parents, Darla and Angel finally divorced. Now 6 months later, Lindsey and Darla had moved to San Francisco, while Angel was finally free to pursue Buffy. Heading to the Bronze, knowing she would be working tonight, he left, taking his family and friends with him for moral support.

Half an hour later

Seeing Buffy there, so sexy, all he wanted to do was have his way with her on the dance floor. But wanting to be a gentleman, he knew he had to wait until she was ready. Going to the bar, he went to order their drinks.

Hairs raising on her arms, she looked up, smiling when she saw Angel. "Hello beautiful, 4 beers and a pitcher of iced water please." "Sure. How's Cordy doing?" "She's fine. But being 2 months pregnant, she's nauseous all the time." "I can imagine." Handing the drinks to Angel, she said, "Tell Cordy the water is on the house." "Ok. When's your next break?" "In an hour. Why?" "Would you consider dancing with me?" "Sure." "Great."

Angel had plenty of offers with in the next hour, but he couldn't bring himself to dance with any other woman that wasn't Buffy. While Cordy and Wes, and Fred and Gunn danced, he sat by himself, staring longingly at Buffy. Seeing her take off her apron, he smiled, watching her come towards him. Dressed in black leather shorts and a burgundy midriff tube top, she was sex personified, and he was lucky that he would be the one to get to dance with her,

Placing her hand in his, she led him to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he did so around her waist. "Angel, you should know that I've been with a lot of men, as well as some boys. But ever since I came back to Sunnydale, I abstained willingly and wholeheartedly. You're the only man for me Lian Angel Rourke, and you always will be."

Not being able to resist, he cupped her chin, raising it so that he could kiss her. As the kiss deepened, he pulled her flushed up against him, moaning as she pulled away. "You should also know that I've never been pregnant, or married, and I don't have a single STD." "That's good to know. I completely healthy too." "I noticed," she said, feeling his erection come to attention.

Smiling down at her, he kissed her again, holding her tighter. Breaking the kiss, he said, "Let me make love to you, Buffy, tonight." "No, Angel. It's too soon for us to be together." Sighing, he said, "I know that you're right, but I want you so much." "Well, my love, I wouldn't want you to suffer, so I have an idea." "Tell me, please." "I'll take you home with me tonight, but we won't make love. As long as we're both still wearing our undergarments, we can do anything, except the actual event itself." "Could you honestly be in your bed with me, practically naked, and not make love fully?" "Yes, most definitely. After a month of this, we will make love, but not a moment before. Do you think you can wait 30 days?" "30 days. Sounds like an eternity." Easing her hands into the back pockets of his black jeans, she whispered in his ear, "Waiting makes you stronger, lover," huskily, nibbling on his earlobe.

From across the room, Cordelia and Fred smiled, clinking their glasses. Even though he had been married and had 2 beautiful children, he was finally going to be happy. After 8 months of getting to know Buffy, they both decided that if she made him happy, they would no longer stand in their way...so long as she continued to do so.

The alarm going off on her watch, she groaned, pulling away from the perfect yum that was his lips. "I have to go back to work, love. Will you still be here at 2:30 am?" "Of course." "Good." Unable to resist one more taste of him, she kissed him, patting him on the butt as she walked away.

Joining his family, he said, "I'm gonna go home for a while. I'll be back at 1:30 am." "It's only 10:00 pm, Angel, stay for a while," Fred said. "I know. I need to gain my strength," he said, slipping on his jacket, leaving the club.

Seeing Angel leave, her face fell. He obviously couldn't wait a month, let alone 4 hours. The thought of him going back to Darla, or even worse, picking up some unknown girl, made her sick to her stomach. Breathing deeply, she stood tall, continuing to serve the various customers. 


	6. Chapter Six

Four Hours Later

After a quick clean up, Buffy left, holding her tips in her wallet. Jist as she was about to get into her car, she jumped when she felt a pair of strong arms surround her, consuming her completely. "I saw you leave, Angel," she said, turning around in his arms. "I'm sorry, baby, but I had to get some sleep before I went home with you. You and I both know that we wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight." Reflecting on the validity of his statement, she sighed, holding him tighter.

"Where's your car Angel?" "At the agency, in the garage. I walked back here." "And you're not exhausted?" "No. I had a 3 hour nap and a shower. I'm ready for whatever you want to throw at me." "Alright. Let's go then." Getting into her car, holding hands, they made their way to her house.

For the next 30 nights, they would do everything under the moom except the actual process of lovemaking. They came together, pleasured each other, and whispered words of love and comfort to each other. Now that the long, agonizing month was over, they were both ready. That is, until something came up. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Completely cranky, Buffy went into the office, saying absolutely nothing to Angel. Whenever he tried to start a conversation, she would simply reach for something chocolatey, glare at him, then ignore him. By the end of the day, he had had enough of the silent treatment. Blocking her, he said, "What is going on with you, Buffy? You've been ignoring me all day." "Oh, pardon me, oh handsome one, forgive me for not bowing down to your feet every time you spoke." "No need to be snotty, Buffy." "Whatever, Liam. We won't be making love tonight, so there's no point in picking me up at the Bronze. Good night."

Almost making it out of the office, she had her hand on the knob when he grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. Kissing her savagely, he held her tighter, keeping her lips silent for many long moments. Satisfied, he broke the kiss, staring into her glassy irises.

"What's wrong love? Tell me." "We can't make love tonight because Ijust got my period. I've been on the pill for 10 years, to regulate my periods, but I didn't get it last month, so I figured I wouldn't get it this month. But I did and you probably find me completely disgusting."

Seeing the look on her face, he kissed her forehead. "No, baby, it's a normal function in your beautiful body. How could you think I'd find you disgusting?" "Because now you'll have to wait 5-7 days and nights before we can actually make love." "I make love to you all the time. Don't argue semantics." "So, you don't mind waiting a few more days?" Waiting only makes the gift that much more precious, Leannan." Smiling through teary eyes, she held him, hugging him. 


End file.
